Razones
by Lesra
Summary: Él siempre había sido su persona importante, sin importar la distancia que los había separado, sin importar que terminaron siendo enemigos o que había intentado matarlo algunas veces.  Realmente era algo de esperarse que lo diera todo por el, ¿no?


**Aviso: **Esto es... algo muy parecido al shonen-ai, así que si no te gusta este género, no leas y punto.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Oneshot, o algo parecido... Un poquito angst, pero sólo un poco ;D

**Razones**

O_-O-_O_-O_-O-_O_-O-_O

El olor de tierra mojada y de muerte se entremezclaba en el ambiente, sangre y lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia, pocos shinobis eran los que aún respiraban, y menos eran los que podían moverse.

Se suponía que sería una misión fácil, incluso le habían asignado la misión sólo a él. Pero la misión resultó ser más difícil y peligrosa de lo que se esperaba. Fue así cómo llegó el equipo de apoyo (ninguno de sus amigos, aparentemente), y también fue así cómo eso los guió directo a una emboscada de parte de sus enemigos.

Todo habría resultado incluso fácil si _él_ no hubiera estado presente.

…

No entendía. No entendía como esto había llegado tan lejos. La lluvia caía despiadadamente, mojándolo, hiriéndolo.

Su abdomen escocía y la sangre no dejaba de brotar de la herida mortal que aquella afilada katana le había hecho.

Sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas no derramadas, aquellas que no quería derramar, no frente a _él_.

Se encontraba de rodillas, sus piernas le habían fallado segundos atrás, dejándolo arrodillado en el lodoso suelo.

¿En qué momento habían terminado tan mal?

Quizás en el momento en el que se prometió a si mismo traer de regreso a su persona más preciada…

O en el momento en el que su todo decidió que él no era importante…

Le entristecía no haber podido traerle de regreso, no haber podido cumplir su promesa. Y saber que no había logrado salvarle, ni salvarse a si mismo.

Miró con asco a su alrededor, admirando por última vez el claro en el bosque en donde se había desarrollado la batalla; algunos cadáveres de shinobis de la hoja se encontraban esparcidos por ahí, los pocos que seguían vivos estaban moribundos y podía casi jurar que sólo lo estaban esperando, para cruzar al otro mundo todos juntos…

¿Realmente valía la pena por tanta muerte y tanto sufrimiento?

La respuesta había sido siempre sí.

Sabía que era su hora. Lo supo, mientras el filo de la katana lastimaba –otra vez- su abdomen, causando otra herida mortal.

Y ahí, tirado en el lodoso suelo, mientras veía morir el alma de su persona importante en los ojos negros del shinobi que poco a poco se iba acercando más y más, mientras sentía su vida escapar segundo a segundo; entendió que la amistad no había sido el sentimiento más fuerte entre ellos, entendió muy tarde que el porque de su vida, la razón de toda su existencia, era la persona que finalmente había logrado acabar con la testarudez de Uzumaki Naruto.

Finalmente entendió.

…

Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y sus manos empezaban a temblarle mientras el arrepentimiento empezaba a bullir en su interior. Se empezó a acercar poco a poco a la persona que alguna vez, en un feliz pasado que apenas recordaba, había sido su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.

El entendimiento de lo que había hecho, lo que había causado, le golpeo con fuerza mareándole y haciendo que, por primera vez desde que los había traicionado, sintiera otra vez aquellos débiles sentimientos que lo hacían un ser humano.

Sus ojos no pudieron separar la mirada de los contrarios, de aquellos que poco a poco perdían el brillo valiente, alegre e infantil que siempre lo habían caracterizado. Aquellos que ahora estaban fríos y vacíos, _muertos_.

Y gritó hasta rasgarse la garganta, odiándose a si mismo por algo que aún no comprendía en su totalidad, pues aún seguía sin saber como había terminado todo tan rápido, ¿¡No se suponía que Naruto había mejorado! Que él le llevaría de nuevo a aquella aldea que había terminando matando a los suyos, que volverían a ser tan cercanos como eran y volverían a hacer todas aquellas estúpidas misiones, que él le alejaría todos aquellos oscuros deseos de venganza, todos aquellos miedos…

Varias imágenes desfilaron frente a sus ojos; en todas ellas salía aquel jinchūriki gritón y revoltoso. En todas ellas salía su único amigo, aquel al cual acababa de provocar su muerte…

…

Saltó al árbol más próximo, llegando sólo para ver la cruda verdad; no habían llegado a tiempo.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer en el claro, la presencia de la muerte aún se sentía en el aire, el silencio absoluto era aterrador, y ahí, en medio de toda esa amargura y desgracia, dos antiguos amigos y rivales, se encontraban como en un transe, sabiendo que pronto vendría el final de uno, y por consiguiente, el final del otro.

Se acercó con cuidado, intentando prever algún ataque del chico que aún respiraba. Al ver que seguía sin siquiera pestañar, avanzó hasta llegar al lado del cadáver de su amigo, cargó el cuerpo del rubio, mirando con pena, amargura y odio entremezclados al joven shinobi que se encontraba de pie, cerca de donde había fallecido Uzumaki.

-Debe ser muy triste, Sasuke-kun- el otro pelinegro, que aún no había reaccionado, lo volteó a ver y Sai se empezó a alejar lentamente, sin dejar de hablar-, que las dos únicas personas que te han apreciado, cuidado y protegido por sobre todas las cosas, hayan muerto por y para ti.

Sasuke se quedó parado en medio del claro, mirando sin ver y sintiendo sin sentir, aún sin creer lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho. Con sus propias manos había asesinado a alguien que le había querido, a alguien que lo había cuidado y se había preocupado por él.

Y muy tarde se dio cuenta, de que aquella persona que siempre había sido en algún sentido importante para el, sería la única que podría haber soportado, la única por la que habría ignorado los deseos de destruir su aldea natal, la única por la cual habría olvidado los deseos de venganza y poder, y habría sido la única que podría haber evitado que el se convirtiese en el monstruo que en estos precisos momentos se estaba convirtiendo.

Por que únicamente por Naruto habría hecho todas esas cosas, y saber que el rubio ya no se encontraba entre los vivos por su culpa, lo estaba matando poco a poco.

Con la rabia y el dolor retorciendo sus entrañas, con la soledad y el sentimiento de perdida devorando su espíritu, Uchiha Sasuke renovó su deseo de venganza.

Con nueva ira y locura lograría destruir a todos, en honor a Naruto, en honor a Itachi, y en honor a su clan maldíto, mataría a todos aquellos desgraciados infelices que habían sido la causa de las muertes de sus seres queridos.

Aquellas lágrimas y aquel desgarrador grito serían lo último de humanidad que el universo presenciaría, y después de aquella tarde, Sasuke los mataría a todos, de uno en uno, hasta causarles el mismo dolor que él sentía en estos momentos.

Y cuando fuera hora de morir, lo haría con gloria y aún en sus últimas los haría sufrir, mataría a todos los que pudiese y descansaría sólo hasta que el frío le impidiese continuar.

Todo esto haría, para vengar a Naruto, quien había sido mandado por sus superiores a una trampa, a una muerte segura, a una misión suicida, donde había sido su trabajo terminarle.

-Perdóname, Usuratonkachi- murmuró mientras sentía una invisible y suave caricia en el rostro. Sonrió al sentirlo, auto convenciéndose de que el dobe lo había perdonado.

Y con sus deseos de venganza al máximo y una sonrisa que habría asustado a cualquiera, Uchiha Sasuke partió con las ropas semi destrozadas y múltiples heridas rumbo a Konoha, a un futuro incierto.

* * *

Si a alguien le agrada esto, por favor, un review!, Mi nee-chan encontró una imagen muy buena que le recordó mucho a este coso, si alguien quiere verla, solo manden un review y se los paso xDDD

**_Lesra_**


End file.
